The present invention relates to improvements in an adaptor component of a grenade launcher having a distal end for positioning and launching a grenade therefrom and a proximal end adapted to be attached in encircling relation about a cylindrical end of a firearm barrel, the improvements in the adaptor component, more particularly contributing to establishing the attachment of the proximal end of the grenade launcher to a myriad of shotguns and rifles having different barrel diameters.
To enable a grenade launcher to be fitted to shotguns and rifles of varying barrel diameters, the launcher is provided with a so-called adaptor, one of which is exemplified by the adaptor illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,492 issued to S. A. Amster for xe2x80x9cFirearm Grenade Launching Attachmentxe2x80x9d on Oct. 20, 1970. In the ""492 patent, the sizing of differing diameters, namely that selected for the adaptor, and that of the weapon barrel, so that an interconnection result is achieved using spring clamps. This sizing technique, as well as those of all other known prior patents, does not provide as firm an attachment as is possible and also is limited to the range of weapon barrel diameter sizes that can be accommodated.
By way of background, the inventive adaptor is, in practice, dimensioned to accept barrels having diameters in the range of Ø0.790xe2x80x3-Ø0.950xe2x80x3 and sights that are up to 0.400xe2x80x3 wide that do not protrude beyond a Ø1.375xe2x80x3 diameter. These dimensions were chosen so the adaptor would fit all Mossberg 500 series and Remington 870 series shotguns popular with law enforcement agencies and the M16 assault rifle used by the military. But it will be understood that not only will the adaptor fit perfectly the weapons noted because of its embodiment of dimensions intended to achieve this end result, but it will also fit just as perfectly weapons not noted and having barrel diameters outside the range noted. To this end, the adaptor is constructed to modify its weapon barrel-accommodating construction so as to accommodate weapons both as a result of its built-in dimensions and also as a result of modification of its built-in dimensions, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adaptor-embodied grenade launcher overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to embody an operating mode in the adaptor component of the grenade launcher that initially provides a fitting clearance to facilitate the fitting of the grenade launcher on a weapon muzzle or barrel, and subsequently readily closes down the fitting clearance and achieves in its place a firm attachment to the weapon barrel. In this regard, the extent or size of fitting clearance contributes to the breadth of the range of weapon barrel diameters that can be accommodated.